


Sweetheart

by robin_hoods



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Shizuo/Kanra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From where Shizuo was sitting on her expensive couch, he could look right under her skirt – which she knew, of course. But she wouldn’t be Kanra if she didn’t twist every innocent expression into something perverse and wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaaaages ago for the drrr kink meme (by ages I mean it's in the first round, on one of the first pages :P). The prompt was about how Shizuo and fem!Izaya run a business together instead of them chasing each other. I did some minor editing, but other than that it's basically the same.

She twirled around in her swivel chair; with bare feet propped up and her chin positioned on her knees while she wiggled her toes. “You’ve been quiet today, Shizu-chan,” she told him. She referred to his outbursts of anger, of course. The corners of her lips tilted up, “Is something on your mind?”

Shizuo mumbled something, turning his head away. From where he was sitting on her expensive couch, he could look right under her skirt – which she  _knew,_ of course. But she wouldn’t be Kanra if she didn’t twist every innocent expression into something perverse and wicked. 

She slipped off the chair, turning off the screen of the computer before she walked to him. He followed the trail of her bare feet with toe nails painted a dark red, but she put a finger on his chin and forced him to look up, catching his look with her eyes. “You’re not backing out, are you, Shizu-chan?” she sweetly asked, eyes twinkling. He hated that nickname, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her, ‘don’t call me that’. Underneath those charming smiles, there lay a monster waiting to be woken from its slumber. 

She used him, he knew that. He wasn’t so stupid to dive into a relationship with Orihara Kanra headfirst – he had enough experience to know  _relationship_ didn’t even come close to what they had. It was more  _business with strings attached_ . 

But he didn’t mind, not really, when feather light fingers would brush over his chest, undoing each button one by one, clothing was shrugged off, and her breasts fit right in his hands. And while she whispered sweet nothings in his ear – words that would lose their meaning as soon as they floated into thin air – she would strip him off everything, the low hum of the computer the only companion to their touches. 

When the sun woke them at the crack of dawn, rays sliding through the panoramic windows, he couldn’t remember a time when it hadn’t been this way. He would leave, she gave him a call when she needed him, they took care of business, and somehow always managed to end up like this.

That morning she slipped some money into his belt, winked, and told him those were yesterday’s earnings. She left him by himself, though not before walking away while swinging her naked hips, showing off the love bites of the night before. Kanra disappeared into her bedroom and he knew he wouldn’t see her for another week – and everything would come round, like it always would. 

Only next week, there was no Kanra. Just the rain pounding on his windows.

_*_

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” Shinra said, patting him on the back in a friendly manner. Shizuo attempted to glare at him, but this was Shinra – he meant well, even when he was oblivious. “Kanra is probably just being… well, Kanra. You know her. But if you want to I could ask Celty to help look for her.”

“Don’t bother,” Shizuo mumbled, “if she doesn’t want to be found, she won’t be.” He didn’t know why it frustrated him so much – she’d done it before, of course she would do it again. It was just like her to up and disappear, in fact. 

Shinra stood up, fixing the both of them something to drink. “She’ll show again,” he said when he finally sat down again. “It’s probably something women do. Celty does it too.” He sighed dramatically, and whined for a moment about how Celty was still unreachable, despite his obvious clues towards her.

Back in high school, Shizuo would’ve disagreed with Shinra’s statement. Kanra was Kanra, that was that, and no amount of flirting or innuendo could change that.

“ _Don’t be so hesitant, Shizu-chan.”_ She laughed, and pushed him down on her mattress. _“It’s an invitation. You should use it. Unless you have any others, of course.”_ Obviously she'd known he had no one.

Up until then, at least. 

Shizuo had come to two conclusions after spending way too much time with her. One: it wasn’t just that she was a woman; Kanra was a complicated person just because  _she was_ . Had she been born male, she’d probably still be the same annoying flirt she was now. Two: he liked her more than he would care to admit to anyone. 

He retrieved his glass from the table, lost in thought. 

But when you got involved with Kanra, you automatically got involved in her business.  _“Just this once,”_ she promised him.  _“No more after this.”_ But Kanra giving you her word lost its meaning when she broke her promise more often than not. 

“Ah, Shizuo? You just cracked that glass you were holding.” Shinra smiled nervously, wondering if it had been something he’d said. 

Celty came home soon after that, pleasantly surprised to find Shizuo on her couch – he’d given up on trying to explain his problem to Shinra. He wanted a solution, not a sob story. 

“You should talk to her,” Celty told him, trying to pry Shinra off her arm when she finished typing. Truth be told, Celty wasn’t exactly fond of Kanra and the things she did, but she tolerated her because… that was what friends did, right? That’s why she told Shizuo to talk to her – and he had to do the talking. 

So that was what he did when Kanra showed up on his doorstep three weeks later, and after a moment of staring at each other he said, “I guess you want to come in?”

She brightly smiled. “You guessed correctly!” She skipped in when he stepped aside. 

He half expected her to not mention her absence at all, to go on as if nothing had happened at all. So it threw him off when she asked him, “So, did ya miss me, Shizu-chan?” 

“No.”

She pouted, looking up to him from where she had thrown herself on his couch. “That’s so  _mean_ . Don’t you want to know where I went?”

“You didn’t bother telling me you were leaving in the first place. Why is it important that I know now? I thought we had an agreement.”

“But we do!” she said, sounding hurt – though he doubted her sincerity. “But in order to come to the business we do, I have to do some business myself as well. Don’t take it personally. Ah! Is it necessary to get so close, Shizu-chan?”

He’d gotten so close to her their foreheads were almost touching, her breath blowing against his nose and lips. “Don’t tell me not to take it personally!” he growled. “That agreement involves both of us – you know what I’m doing, I know what you’re doing. But you’re not keeping up your end of the deal!”

“Is that what it’s about, Shizuo?” She didn’t waver under his glare, fiercely staring back. “Or is it something else?”

He didn’t know. It was stupid, and silly, and-  _shit_ ! Kanra kissed him, effectively shutting out all outside noise. Her hands tightened in his hair, wanting more, and Shizuo had trouble with keeping his knees from shaking. She pulled him down, coaxing him along until she was the one sitting on his lap. 

“I’ve been a bad girl, haven’t I, Shizu-chan?” A sly smile worked his way up on her lips when she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “You’ll have to punish me.”

His lips parted from her neck for just a moment. “Maybe I should.” She rocked her hips against Shizuo’s, eliciting a low moan from him and she threw her head back when he bit down on her neck, tearing her blouse open without much consideration. 

“My, you’re more eager than I expected.” She chuckled, a skillful hand not hesitating to open his pants while she kissed him again. Why did she always have to be so- so _in control_? One of his hands let her blouse slip off her shoulder, and it landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor when she shrugged it off. 

“Let’s take this elsewhere.” He could easily lift her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist – her skirt was lost somewhere between the living room and bedroom, and she was sitting on his bed in just her bra, panties and boots. Her eyes were hazy, lust-filled, when she glanced up to him once again.

“What is it that you want?” he asked. She reached up, but before she could touch him and pull him back into her web, he grasped her wrist. 

“You, of course, Shizu-chan.” A smile dared him to say differently.

“Then why is it that I don’t believe you?” He had moved forward, and he had to bow forward to be able to look her in the eye – but he made perfect use of the fact that he was towering over her. “If you really want me, why don’t you prove it?”

He took a step back, and even though he tried to portray a sense of calmness on the outside, his heart was pounding in his ribcage – he wouldn’t be surprised if Kanra could hear it. She looked a bit baffled, though, because things weren’t going the exact way she had planned them to. 

“Shizu-chan…” Her voice was barely above a whisper. For a moment she sat completely still on his bed, as if she was over thinking something. Then she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, unceremoniously letting it drop to the floor. “It’s not so much wanting as… as it’s _needing_.” She rose from the bed, and undid his bow-tie, took off his sunglasses, until there wasn’t much left anymore to occupy her hands with. She didn’t look him in the eye when she said, “I need you, Shizu-chan. It’s stupid, but I do. Each time I have the intention to leave, to not look back, but I can’t.” She finally met his eyes. “At least not when you’re not there.”

She let her eyes roam over his body. “I have to be honest with myself. It won’t do to do thing half-assed, and give up halfway through. It’s either all, or nothing. But the same goes for you; what is it that you want? You haven’t kicked me out yet, so what I say must at least mean something, right?”

She wrapped her hands around his neck. “I don’t want anyone else to be mine,” she whispered, “because you’re the only one I can’t have. At least not there.” She laid a hand over his chest on the place where his heart lay. 

Shizuo had expected her to see it as a trivial matter, something that just got in the way of the business and the sex. But maybe she was more human than he had believed. His hands found their way to her hips, and they stood there in some sort of bizarre naked slow dance, unable to let go, unable to look away. 

He took the initiative now. The force with which he pushed his lips on hers might bruise later, but right now neither of them could care less. He pulled her waist closer, deepening the kiss and she moaned his name- God, he wanted to hear that more often. 

One of her hands buried in his hair, while the other one brushed over his nipples, he moved his hands to squeeze her ass, and clumsily they stumbled over to the bed. 

She landed on top of him and made use of that fact, and she covered his mouth with her own. Hands roamed – he allowed his to remain in the small of her back, occasionally lifting one of them up to brush her hair out of her face. 

Shizuo wasn’t entirely sure if it was a good or bad thing their intimacy came natural to them, but he’d never had a girl before – or after – Kanra, so there was no material to compare. There was no denying though that her mouth on his, his hands on her hips, and their seemingly mutual agreement to do whatever their bodies inclined them to do was something they both liked. In between pants she whispered his name in his ear, rolling her hips down. “Shizu- _cha---n_ …”

It was sweet, compared to all those previous times. She made no scathing remarks – in fact she brushed down over the scars on his chest, seemingly proud of the fact she had created quite a few of them. Compared to all those other times, he didn’t leave bruises on her light skin this time, nor did she mar his with her faithful flick blade. 

She covered his lips with her own, both of them breathing in deeply, her head resting on his chest. “If not being pissed at each other is the compromise for great sex, then I vote for the sex.” She chuckled and pressed a light kiss to his collarbone. He looked down at their feet

“You forgot to take off your shoes?” he asked with raised eyebrows. She wiggled her feet a bit, then smiled. 

“Let’s stay like this forever!” 

A week later it occurred to him that the change in their relationship was anything but obvious – he had to look for the hints himself, as Kanra existed in subtleties and insinuations, and she refused to tell him anything outright. But he knew something had changed. She appeared on his caller ID more often, let him spend the night at her place and sometimes their relationship came pretty close to that of any normal couple. 

“Now now, if you had been a gentleman and paid your fees on time, I wouldn’t have to do _this_.” Kanra chuckled and tightened her hold on her knife, letting it float dangerously close to their client's precious appendages. His violent struggle only succeeded In increasing her amusement as she lazily dragged the blade across his stomach, without leaving any marks (yet). The man tried to talk around his gag, sounding frightened, and she leaned closer to his mouth. “What was that?”

She pulled the gag down and he gasped for air, throwing her a dirty look. “You little bitch, you-“ She effectively shut him up by letting the knife break through skin, and shook her head mournfully.

“You know that wasn’t what I wanted to hear. Can you be a dear and do that for me?” She released her hold on the gag. “Just tell us where the money is and we’ll let you go.” The _for now_ remained unspoken, but the man got the message. His eyes darted back and forth between her and Shizuo, and when she allowed him to speak again, he got to the point quickly.

“The safe, the money is in the safe.”

Kanra nodded approvingly. “Good, that’s what we wanted to hear. Shizu-chan?” Her eyes directed themselves at her companion, then back to their client. “What’s the combination?”

More often than not, their relationship was a broken record that got stuck on all the wrong parts, Shizuo mused. But when she smiled – even if it was for all the wrong reasons – he knew he could never say no. 


End file.
